Insignificância
by Vick Weasley
Summary: O problema injusto das histórias tristes é que ninguém nos diz que elas serão tristes. Ron&Hermione.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**Título: **Insignificância.  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley.  
**Gênero: **Angst/Drama.  
**Classificação: **PG-13.  
**Sumário: **O problema injusto das histórias tristes é que ninguém nos diz que elas serão tristes.

* * *

**Insignificância  
**por Vick Weasley

**xx**

"_And love is not the easy thing.  
The only baggage that you can bring is  
Love. Not the easy thing.  
The only baggage you can bring is  
all that you can't leave behind".__  
(U2)_

**xx**

Você viu alguns tempos difíceis. Você viu o mundo virar cinzas. Você viu memórias assombrarem as pessoas que você ama e as pessoas que você odeia. Você viu uma guerra.

Mas você também viu amor. _Amor_. Você é tão verbal, mas as palavras lhe abandonam nesse ponto. Você assistiu seus dois melhores amigos se tornarem homens, na sua frente. Você teve que ser a mãe de todo mundo, a cabeça do grupo, a razão do grupo, mas você não se importava. Você amou, ah, você amou tanto.

Existem muitos tipos de histórias. Histórias felizes e histórias tristes. Mas se há uma coisa que toda história tem um pouquinho, é amor. Um pouquinho de romance. Um pouquinho de música. Toda história que você lerá na sua vida será presenteada com o amor. E essa história... Ela também.

**xx**

Antes da guerra, quando vocês eram crianças, a vida era muito diferente. Você passava os dias com seus melhores amigos. O menino de cabelos vermelhos, o menino desengonçado, o menino engraçado, o menino bobo. E havia também o menino trágico, o que tinha uma cicatriz e cabelos despenteados. Vocês caminhavam pelos jardins, entravam na cozinha para pedir mais suco de abóbora, e jogavam xadrez bruxo na sala comunal. Você sempre foi péssima em xadrez bruxo, o menino bobo sempre ganhava de você. Era a pior tragédia daquela vida, a vida em que você era maravilhosa na escola e bancava a mãe de todo mundo. Mas você não sabia jogar xadrez, e isso era inconcebível.

Antes da guerra, quando vocês eram crianças, você se apaixonou. Mas não se apaixonou seriamente, já que a sua cabeça se perdia mais entre as carreiras que vocês seguiriam e as festas que Hogwarts poderia promover, deixando os alunos sem estudar por mais um dia. Você estava apaixonada de um modo infantil. Mas você o amava. Você o amava muito. Você não conseguia entender porque não amava o menino trágico também. Quem não ama um menino trágico? Sombrio e triste e vazio. E heróico. Mas você não amava o menino trágico. Você amava o menino bobo. Tão engraçado. Tão chato. Mas ele era tão profundo, tão profundo e nem ao menos sabia disso. Ele tinha cinco irmãos e uma irmã. Você era filha única com ninguém para amar e ele era o menino que tinha o mundo.

Antes da guerra, quando vocês eram crianças, ele te irritava bastante. Ele pegava os seus livros e os lançava para o menino trágico, que lançava de volta divertidamente, enquanto você pulava tentando alcançar os livros e pegá-los de volta para poder continuar estudando. Ele tentava ser doce algumas vezes, te dando um pedaço da torta que a mãe lhe mandava no Natal e ajudando quando você mais precisava. Ele pedia para copiar a sua lição de casa, às vezes ele nem pedia, apenas copiava. Às vezes ele pedia para você fazer as lições para ele, às vezes ele pegava os seus resumos na véspera das provas sem pedir. Você descobria e gritava com ele, mas não se importava realmente. Eram nesses momentos -- todos esses momentos -- em que tudo que você podia fazer era amá-lo, amá-lo porque ele era um amigo querido, amá-lo porque todo mundo tem que amar alguém algum dia.

Antes da guerra, quando vocês eram crianças, tudo era muito mais simples. Você lutou contra o mal com os meninos, não, você lutou contra o que você achava que era o mal, você não sabia exatamente. Nada é aterrorizante quando você tem onze, doze, treze, quatorze, quinze, dezesseis. Nada é aterrorizante porque você não pensa em coisas sérias. Sua cabeça é imersa em pensamentos sobre feitiços e vôos e amigos. Você é confiante e você é livre. Nenhum de vocês tinha a noção do perigo quando lutaram contra o mal, não havia perigos até quando te alertavam sobre eles. A morte não era uma opção. Ela não é tão heróica quando se pensa dessa maneira.

**xx**

O problema injusto das histórias tristes é que ninguém nos diz que elas serão tristes. E você espera que elas sejam felizes. Mas apenas quando se é criança a vida pode ser assim. Quando se é adulto, a vida não é leve ou calma. É trágica. É tão trágica quanto aquele menino trágico, talvez ainda mais trágica.

**xx**

Depois da guerra, quando vocês eram adultos, a vida era muito diferente. Você trabalhava para o Ministério e vivia num apartamento pequeno. Você trabalhava o dia inteiro e dormia durante a noite. Você estava quebrada. Você não estava quebrada como ficou quando caiu em cima do braço na escola primária, ou como ficou quando tropeçou bobamente num galho e quebrou o tornozelo. A sua _alma_ estava quebrada. Ela estava chorando por causa das velhas memórias, querendo amar e viver mais uma vez. Mas você não estava chorando, você estava sempre sorrindo com olhos cansados.

Depois da guerra, quando vocês eram adultos, você se apaixonou. Você não estava mais apaixonada daquele jeito infantil, tão doce e fofo. Você estava seriamente apaixonada. Você o amava de verdade. Você amava a maneira com que ele sorria, com que ele gargalhava, embora ele não fizesse mais isso com tanta freqüência. Você amava saber que ele tinha crescido, mas você sentia falta da criança que ele fora um dia. Ele estava mais maduro, muito mais maduro.

Às vezes, você se olhava no espelho: "Ele perdeu sua alma", você dizia. "Como uma mulher como eu pode amar um homem sem alma? Um homem que tinha tudo e que se transformou em nada?".

Você seguia uma vida trágica. Mas você se lembrava dele. Você lembrava as piadas idiotas que ele contava, a maneira em que ele dividia a torta com você, como a bochecha dele parecia embaixo de seus lábios quando você o beijava timidamente por ali. Você se lembrava como ele era brilhante e vivo. Você se lembrava disso... E o amava, de qualquer maneira.

Depois da guerra, quando vocês eram adultos, ele quebrou o seu coração. Tudo que ele fez foi quebrar o seu coração. Ele não se importou em escrever ou telefonar ou passar pelo seu apartamento. Ele não apareceu para dividir com você as velhas histórias. Você se sentiu tão egoísta, querendo que ele viesse. Egoísta porque tudo estava doendo, egoísta porque você sentia falta da sua vida antes da guerra. Você sentia falta do pequeno grupo que formavam, das caminhadas pelos jardins, das viagens até a cozinha. Às vezes você sentia falta até mesmo em perder no xadrez, sentia falta em saber que aquela era a maior tragédia de sua vida. Você sentia falta do menino trágico, você sentia falta dele porque toda história precisa de um pouco de tristeza. Você não sabia por que o menino bobo tinha quebrado o seu coração, apenas sabia que ele o tinha feito, e queria que o outro te explicasse.

Depois da guerra, quando vocês eram adultos, as pessoas vinham até você. Eles perguntavam se você conhecia o menino trágico, mas eles costumavam chamá-lo por outros nomes. Eles perguntavam como ele era de verdade, pessoalmente. Eles perguntavam muitas coisas. Você não sabia realmente o que dizer.

Você chegava em casa, vindo do Ministério e olhava no espelho. "Sim, eu conheci Harry", você dizia para ninguém mais além de você mesma. "Ele era a mesma pessoa que vocês todos viram", pausa. "Vocês iriam gostar dele... Vocês iriam gostar dele tanto! Todos iriam... Eu também. Mas eu gostava do Ron, vocês sabem, Ron, aquele que... Isso, esse mesmo".

Você visitava o cemitério por causa do menino trágico, você colocava flores em sua grande lápide de mármore, você rezava. Você beijava a lápide. O ruivo nunca tinha ido com você, mas ele ia. Você viu no Profeta Diário as fotos dele chegando ali... Você se zangou porque eles tiraram aquelas fotos. Ele não era mais desengonçado, mas os cabelos dele ainda eram vermelhos e ele ainda tinha sardas. Vestia uma capa de chuva amassada. Nessas fotografias, ele estava ajoelhado da lápide, se segurando para não chorar. Você lembrou do rosto dele quando eram crianças, e num cemitério o rosto dele ficaria pálido e assustado. Mas não estava. Aquilo te deixou com vontade de chorar. Os meninos não choram como as meninas, quando choram é porque realmente estão sofrendo. É mais triste ver um menino chorar. Mas você não saberia, você nunca o viu chorando.

"Não tem problema em chorar, Ron", você dizia para o Profeta Diário enquanto seu rosto estava refletido num espelho. "Você não precisa ser um homem o tempo todo, você pode ser uma criança. Olha, na verdade, não importa muito, não é? Vamos jogar xadrez. Eu prometo que vou ganhar de você dessa vez!", mas você não poderia mais dizer isso. Importava. Importava muito. Não havia mais nenhuma história na sua vida, apenas lembranças.

**xx**

Você olhava no espelho.

"O amor é uma tragédia insignificante", você dizia alto. O som ecoava no seu apartamento vazio. "Uma puta tragédia insignificante".

E então, você desviava o olhar.

**Fim**

* * *

****

**Nota da Autora: **por muito tempo evitei reler essa história, porque ela me deprimia absurdamente, e de coisas deprimentes acho que estamos todos fartos. Mas enfim. Ela foi escrita em 2004 e revisada (definitivamente) em 18/09/2007. Não vou mais expor os fatos que me levaram a escrevê-la – são 'memórias de um passado distante'. Mesmo assim, a fic significa muito para mim e agradeço imensamente a quem a revisou.


End file.
